The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tamar White Improved’.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2000 in De Lier, The Netherlands of the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Tamar White, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,370, as the female, or seed, parent with the Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Harmony White, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Impatiens was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Impatiens by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.